


refugio

by justK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Feels, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Narrativa No Lineal, No Smut, Yuta es solo mencionado, a decir verdad no sé de dónde salió esto, así que créditos a su respectivo autor, así que son nct y todo, como casi todas las frases que pongo, cómo quieran decirle, es más soft que nada, esto no lo tengo que beta read porque está en español woohoo, está como en el mismo universo, la frase que sale en el summary la tomé de otro lado, no tiene un año específico, o a saltos, o narrativa disruptiva, pero la primer escena si es por ahí del 2019, sentía que hacía falta algo de markhyuck en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: él es ese lugar al que siempre vuelvo y volverécuando el mundo me falle.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	refugio

**Author's Note:**

> ahora sí, el español es mi primer idioma, pero pues tampoco soy una máster, así que si ven algún error, con toda confianza díganme :)

sentía una pesadez de lo más cansada, incluso cuando no había hecho un esfuerzo exuberante a lo largo del día, era una de esas veces en las que el cuerpo simplemente duele, de aquella manera en la que queda una sensación punzante después de haber estado cargando algo muy pesado y de repente sea quitado de encima; un dolor que precede a la relajación. 

abrió la puerta del dormitorio, apreciando el sonido tan familiar que producía la manija cada vez, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía una bolsa de comida rápida que había recogido de camino. quitó la gorra de su cabeza y la llevó a la misma mano que tenía la bolsa, para así poder cerrar la puerta y deshacerse de sus zapatos, pisando el talón de su pie izquierdo con la punta del derecho y repitiendo lo mismo para el otro zapato. 

apenas había dado un par de pasos inaudible, pues sus suaves calcetines eran acolchados y no producían ningún ruido, cuando una voz aguda pero agradable (agradable en ese momento, porque podía ser de lo más molesta cuando así se lo proponía) le llamó, “hyung?” haciéndolo volver la cabeza para verlo. 

“hola, Hyuck,” le saludó. admiró la manera en la que los cómodos pants grises abrazaban las piernas que Mark conocía bien proporcionadas y cómo el color combinaba con el suave hoodie negro. Mark levantó la mano con la comida y habló. “traje comida, de ese lugar que te gusta.” 

el rostro de Donghyuck se iluminó, sus labios carnosos pero pequeños se estiraron en una sonrisa y hasta su postura encorvada se corrigió. casi corrió hacia Mark para tomar la bolsa y apresurarse a llevarla a la barra de la cocina. 

“debes traer buenas noticias, hyung,” Donghyuck era un malcriado a veces, pero había otras tantas, sobretodo a puertas cerradas y a solas, donde era un ser tranquilo, prudente e incluso sabio.

Mark le ayudó a sacar unos platos de los gabinetes mientras Donghyuck sacaba la comida, acomodaron todo en la mesa y se sentaron con los cubiertos en mano. 

“eso creo, sí.” respondió al fin. Donghyuck no habló inmediatamente después, sino que se dedicó a llevar una porción de arroz a su boca en lo que Mark continuaba con lo que sea que hubiera querido contar. después de un par de bocados, continuó. “es sólo que en la junta de hoy nos dijeron de este nuevo grupo del que seré parte.” 

Donghyuck paró sus movimientos y sonrió, dejando caer los palillos sobre su plato, volteó su cuerpo completamente hacia Mark, mostrándole una felicidad en el rostro que años antes habría tardado tiempo en poder pintar, porque había sido difícil el ver a su mejor amigo ser tan demandado mientras él era hecho a un lado, nunca había sido envidia, Donghyuck admiraba a Mark con todo su ser, la impotencia en ese entonces más bien tomaba forma en autocríticas muy duras. “ _Mark_ ,” era irrespetuoso, pero Mark había encontrado, después de años, una calidez y familiaridad en Donghyuck llamándole de esa manera, “eso es _asombroso_.” Mark sentía ese entusiasmo y autenticidad que Donghyuck le proyectaba, pero _algo_ dentro de él no se sentía del todo bien. la sonrisa que se torció en sus labios no fue tan genuina como la de su mejor amigo y causó que Donghyuck inclinara la cabeza un poco a la derecha, imitando a un cachorro curioso. “¿qué sucede?” preguntó. 

sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. “yo sé que debería hacerme extático,” sus ojos apuntaban a la mesa y eso, de alguna forma, lo hacía ver vulnerable, “y estoy feliz, de verdad que lo estoy. pero… solamente pienso que hay otros miembros que debieron haber sido considerados para esta oportunidad-” 

“ _Mark_ ,” su nombre esculpido con la voz de Donghyuck ésta vez sonó represivo, igual de hogareño, pero como una voz a la que debía seguir en vez de admirar. “si te eligieron a _ti_ fue por algo,” no era regaño, Donghyuck nunca hacía eso, pero aún así sonaba más serio de lo que Mark quisiese, tuvo que extender su mano para tomar la de Donghyuck, como un tipo de anclaje. “yo sé qué es lo que te preocupa.” 

“¿lo sabes?” Donghyuck asintió, sus ojos como de muñeca le observaban cariñosamente. “ni siquiera yo lo sé.” escuchó como Donghyuck rió muy, muy suavemente a eso, como una suave melodía producida por su guitarra, de esas que se imaginaba a altas horas de la noche, que lo relajaban y le quitaban el sueño a la vez. 

“ _te conozco_ , hyung,” era amenazador el escuchar esas palabras, para cualquiera, el estar tan expuesto a una persona debería dar una especie de miedo, porque era estar al descubierto, sin ninguna protección, básicamente desnudo, con la posibilidad de que esa persona llegara atacando la parte más vulnerable, usando la confianza y conocimiento a su gusto. pero con Donghyuck no era así. con Donghyuck era entregarse a sabiendas de que podía perfectamente lastimarlo si él así lo quisiese, pero teniendo la certeza de que nunca lo haría, porque Donghyuck se lo había probado una y otra vez. “tienes miedo de los comentarios que harán allá afuera, de esos que dicen que te robas el _spotlight_ , sin dejarle nada a los demás,” Mark se sintió empequeñecer en su silla. “nunca vamos a poder parar a la gente de hablar, y yo nunca querría hacer eso aún si tuviera la oportunidad. lo que sí quiero hacer es decirte que voy a estar aquí, como siempre he estado.” 

Mark podría llorar justo ahí, no había nadie más en el dormitorio y Donghyuck había dicho las palabras perfectas, pero había otras formas de pasar el poco tiempo que tenían juntos y no lo desaprovecharía. 

“debo escribir un rap y no sé si lo logre,” también dijo, una vez ambos comieron un poco más. 

“bromeas, ¿verdad?” le respondió el menor. “ni siquiera tienes que empezar para que yo sepa que ya lo lograste.”

sonrió. “es mucha presión, el enfoque es completamente diferente, la audiencia también, y ni hablar de los miembros,” llevó sus manos a su rostro. “estará Taemin-sunbaenim, _the_ Taemin,” Donghyuck contuvo su risa ante el énfasis, conectó su mirada con la de Mark y esperó a que terminara de hablar. “¿cómo se supone que sobreviva a eso?” 

Donghyuck arrugó su nariz en ese gesto que se le veía tan tierno y que de vez en vez le dirigía a Mark como una manera de demostrar afecto sin contacto físico, sabiendo cuánto lo evitaba su hyung, aunque sólo a veces y sobretodo en público. “tu eres _the Mark Lee_ , y sobrevivo a ti todos los días, estarás bien con Taemin.” Mark rodó los ojos. 

“esperaba poder pasar tiempo con todos los dreamies, ¿sabes?” hicieron las cosas a un lado una vez terminaron y Mark se volteó para ver a Donghyuck propiamente. “ahora tendré que vivir en el estudio.” 

“todo saldrá bien, hyung-” Mark le interrumpió. 

“quería pasar tiempo contigo,” los ojos de Donghyuck se dispararon hacia los de Mark y lo miraron atento, con esa mirada profunda, que quería y soñaba demasiado, a pesar de las dificultades que había encontrado a lo largo de su corta vida. 

“yo esperaré por ti.” 

y Donghyuck siempre lo hacía, el esperar por Mark, desde que eran unos niños de apenas catorce o quince años, cuando Mark era aún más seco para demostrar mucho cariño; Donghyuck, por el contrario, siempre ha sido un rayo de luz, alegre, ruidoso, amoroso y puro, que había llegado a Mark para pegarse a su lado y jamás apartarse. que Mark lo consideraba empalagoso era una atenuación, le tomó bastante tiempo aprender a recibir todo lo que Donghyuck le daba y aún más tiempo le tomó aprender a devolverlo, no de la misma manera y Donghyuck nunca le reprochó eso, sino que lo alentaba a hacerlo. 

no fue sorpresa, entonces, cuando Mark hizo de Donghyuck su hogar. 

hizo de Donghyuck aquel lugar al que siempre regresaba, después de días largos y pesados, cargando cansancio hasta los huesos, buscando un lugar en el cual yacer y dormir, y encontrándolo junto a Donghyuck, en cualquier superficie, mientras fuera junto a él. 

convirtió a Donghyuck en ese confesionario al que llegaba a arrodillarse después de haber estado separados, para sacar todos sus pensamientos tensos, todos los comentarios que habían llegado a sus oídos, la presión que resonaba en su mente. Donghyuck lo escuchaba atentamente, porque Mark solía desenmarañar sus hilos de pensamiento durante esas ocasiones y siempre era intrigante ver lo largos que eran, lo profundo a lo que podían llegar, y era entretenido tomar la punta del hilo y comenzar a enrollarlo de una manera ordenada esta vez, para después ponerlo a salvo en un rincón. Mark sentía un ardor intenso en su pecho cuando Donghyuck hacía eso, pero no era una mala sensación, sino que era algo cálido que lo invadía y lo arrullaba cuando necesitaba dormir, o bien, podía ser algo que lo usurpaba e incitaba a hacer _algo_ , lo que fuere. 

relacionó con Donghyuck todo lo que él podía denominar hogar. actividades, ropa, comida. jugar videojuegos no le parecía ocioso cuando era Donghyuck a quien veía mover los controles; tocar la guitarra acompañando las preciosas notas que la voz de Donghyuck producía era algo que ansiaba hacer cada noche, encontrando un conflicto en su interior, porque no podía lograr decidir si eran los acordes del instrumento lo que sonaba prístino o era la voz de Donghyuck celestial. un gorro usado por Donghyuck adquiría una esencia nueva para Mark, porque podía haber sido ese gorro que había usado durante una pelea y entonces adquiría un nuevo significado, o podía relacionar esos viejos zapatos con el día en que inventaron su primera coreografía solos; para Mark no había quien usara _skinny jeans_ mejor que Donghyuck y grandes hoodies con piernas apenas cubiertas por un par de shorts era algo que solo relacionaba con Donghyuck, algo que inmediatamente lo hacía sentir calmo y en casa. la comida preparada por Donghyuck era la única que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en la boca, la que ansiaba tener sobre su mesa al regresar de practicar, de la misma manera que un niño regresa de la escuela a probar la comida de su mamá. 

era la manera en la que Donghyuck siempre estaba para él lo que llenaba el corazón de Mark de algo que hasta la fecha no podía describir, pero era algo que iluminaba, que apaciguaba, pero que dolía y le lastimaba, porque Mark podía hacer lo que quisiese y Donghyuck siempre encontraría la manera de perdonarlo. como aquella vez que compartieron habitación en una ciudad diferente, que se sentía tan familiar como Seúl o Vancouver con Donghyuck a su lado y aún más con el cuerpo de Donghyuck pegado al suyo, aliviando toda ansiedad, mientras recibía gustoso los labios de Mark sobre los suyos, de la misma manera en la que siempre recibía al mismo Mark. Donghyuck nunca le cuestionó aquella vez, y si se sintió devastado después de ver a Mark evitándolo el día después, no lo demostró, en su lugar, esperó paciente a que Mark pusiera en orden todos sus pensamientos, aceptando con una sonrisa la patética explicación de “no sé porqué lo hice, sólo sé que se sintió correcto, pero también sé que no está bien y te prometo que no volverá a pasar.” Donghyuck le sonrió a través del dolor en respuesta y lo recibió igual de afectuoso todas las siguientes veces que Mark rompió su propia promesa. 

Mark le debía un mundo a Donghyuck, no un universo, sino sólo un paraíso, bien pensado, cavado y esculpido meticulosamente, donde cada detalle tuviera un porqué, con miles de flores blancas representando su pureza, otras tantas amarillas por su alegría, las rosas serían las que representarían el rubor de sus mejillas, las rocas sustituirían las dificultades y obstáculos en su camino, y Mark podría mostrarte el plano o la pintura que había trazado en su mente, del jardín perfecto para Donghyuck, pero lo quería sagrado y lo pensaba celeste, sólo para que él y Donghyuck lo supieran. 

le debía al menos eso, después de haberle hecho sufrir también. como aquella vez en la que Mark decidió aventurarse a intentar algo con Yuta. 

“me lo dijo hoy y no le respondí, porque-” ese porque había salido justo en la octava que Donghyuck ya sabía desataría una horda de divagaciones que no podría parar si dejaba a Mark continuar. 

“¡Mark!” lo cortó. “hazlo.” Mark lo miró entre ofendido por haberlo interrumpido y asustado por lo que sentía. “lo que sea que sientas, ese impulso que te dirija, síguelo y hazlo.” 

sus ojos se miraban grandes, abiertos cuán grandes eran, brillando de un café miel que reflejaban la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando su piel en todos los sitios correctos, piel bronceada que resplandecía como polvo de oro, sin poner mayor esfuerzo, porque se encontraba libre de maquillaje, luciendo también sus constelaciones de lunares esparcidos por doquier viéndose casi aleatorios, como si un pincel hubiese salpicado el lienzo, pero que Mark sabía habían sido posicionados meticulosamente por el creador. le dolía. ver a Donghyuck era tan apaciguante como desencadenante. 

Mark preguntó entonces: “sólo dime, ¿lo que ha pasado entre nosotros,” (porque habían pasado tantas cosas), “significa algo para ti?” 

Donghyuck humedeció sus labios antes de hablar, parpadeó una vez lentamente, _tranquilo_ , y respondió. “significa todo, Mark.” cualquier cosa que Mark pudiese haber contestado quedó atorada en su garganta y, eventualmente, murió ahí, porque había sido tanto lo que cruzó por su mente aquella vez, que no pudo salir y Donghyuck nunca lo forzó a sacarlo, sino que le sonrió. “ve Mark, dile que sí.” 

Mark lo hizo y cuando regresó meses después a los brazos de Donghyuck, Donghyuck lo recibió exactamente igual que siempre. 

“no funcionó,” le había dicho Mark. 

Donghyuck pasaba sus dedos por entre los cabellos de Mark mientras tarareaba una canción. hizo un sonido con la garganta para reconocer que lo había escuchado. “lo sé.” Mark se quitó de su lugar en el regazo de Donghyuck para sentarse, escandalizado. 

“entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que lo hiciera?” 

“porque te hizo feliz.” 

la relación que tenía con Donghyuck, Mark no la podía explicar, porque no la podía entender, y esa es una de las razones por las que no la compartía con nadie, eso y porque era un tanto egoísta, Donghyuck era un tesoro que no quería compartir. sin embargo, eso no evitaba que de cuando en cuando intercambiara palabras con algún miembro. Johnny, por ejemplo. 

“¿alguna vez le pondrás nombre a lo que sea que tengas con Hyuckie?” 

Mark había estado acomodando su ropa, aquella vez que Johnny le preguntó, por lo que se obligó a apartar la vista de la prenda que había estado doblando para ver a Johnny. 

“¿a qué te refieres?” 

Johnny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, en un afán que lo hacía lucir terriblemente parecido a Donghyuck, ¿o era acaso que Donghyuck se parecía a Johnny? fuera lo que fuese, envió un escalofrío a su cuerpo y Mark apartó la vista nuevamente. “no puedes tenerlo en un limbo toda la vida, Mark.” siguió sin dirigirle la vista. “él te quiere, pero nunca te va a decir lo mucho que desea estabilidad. debes hacerlo tú.” Mark suspiró. “dime, ¿qué es Donghyuck para ti?” 

tragó saliva, porque de repente sintió la garganta cerrada, como si hubiera forzado mucho su voz anteriormente, cuando ni siquiera le había dirigido más de diez palabras a cada miembro a lo largo de esa corta mañana. “Donghyuck es…” apretó los labios en una fina línea, rebuscando en su ser por el valor que se le había escapado de las manos. “ _él es ese lugar al que siempre vuelvo y volveré cuando el mundo me falle._ ” 

vio a Johnny sonreír. “ahora ve y díselo a él.” 

nunca había sentido el cuerpo tan pesado al ir hacia Donghyuck. era una pesadez, pero era, ésta vez una agradable, que lo hacía sentir tan vivo como Donghyuck y todo lo que causaba en su ser. 

lo encontró terminando de lavar unos platos, en un afán tan doméstico que le hizo ver que esa era la vista a la que quería regresar toda su vida. 

“sé mi novio,” las palabras le salieron atropelladas y ni siquiera le dio una explicación o un saludo si acaso, no había sido ni una pregunta. sintió la lengua adormecida o como enrollada. escuchó a Donghyuck reír antes de ver su impecable sonrisa iluminarle la existencia. se apresuró a corregirse. “no, así no era como quería decirlo, perdón. déjame lo reacomodo en mi mente.” sus manos se habían elevado inconscientemente para acompañar su tartamudez. 

“ _Mark,_ ” Donghyuck lo detuvo, se estaba secando las manos para poder aproximarse. la manera en la que su nombre había salido de sus labios había sonado tan indulgente, no había manera en la que Mark sintiera que hacía algo mal con Donghyuck. “sí.” 

eso hizo que Mark casi se torciera el cuello ante su brusco movimiento para verle. “¿qué?” musitó atónito. 

“sí, hyung,” caminó hacia él y Mark apreció sus movimientos, un pie frente al otro cual gato o modelo en pasarela, conquistando todo a su paso, porque así era Donghyuck y el mundo lo sabía. tan pronto lo tuvo frente a frente, Mark extendió la mano para pasarla por sus cabellos de oro, suaves aunque maltratados. Donghyuck cerró los ojos y repitió: “sí, hyung. seré tu novio.” 

“dios,” Mark susurró en algo que pareció una exclamación también. “esto salió tan mal, mereces algo mejor, pero no puedo creer que sí aceptaste,” pegó su frente a la de Donghyuck, sintiendo un alivio tremendo invadirle al contacto. 

Donghyuck rió. “siempre te he dicho que hagas lo que quieras hacer al momento, para mí fue más que perfecto, pero si quieres lucirte, te daré hasta el sábado para que me invites a salir y sobrepases mis expectativas.” 

ahora, la petición sonaba demandante y muy difícil de cumplir, pero todas las expectativas en la mente de Donghyuck eran _Mark_ , y Mark siempre se superaba a sí mismo en todos los aspectos, puliendo una mejor versión de él mismo cada día, con Donghyuck como su motivación. 

“lo haré,” aceptó. “pero, ¿puedo besarte desde hoy?” 

Donghyuck rodó los ojos. “no es como que no me hubieras besado antes.” 

_verdad_. pero esta vez Mark sabía lo que quería. quería que Donghyuck fuera su refugio toda la vida. _suyo._ aquel lugar al que siempre volvería por consuelo, que lo haría feliz sin importar qué, en el que viviría todas sus aventuras y el que quedaría siempre en su corazón. 

**Author's Note:**

> por primera vez escribo algo en mi lengua materna, en cuanto a NCT, claro, porque ya había hecho algunas otras cosas en español, y déjenme decir que se siente glo rio so, lo disfruté mucho.  
> yo sé que no hay muchos lectores hispanohablantes, pero a los pocos que lean esto, espero les guste.  
> de igual manera kudos y cualquier comentario que tengan es bienvenido y apreciado :)  
> -n


End file.
